


The Third Secret

by Musosora



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, non
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: 有什么关系呢，他想，如果我自私一点儿，就只此一次……这应该对阿尔比荣的未来不会造成丝毫影响。因为预言说，永恒之王的身边没有他的位置。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *没错，就是那个梅林传奇的亚梅……  
> *我本来就只想开开车而已……  
> *OOC，原角色属于大家。  
> *阿瓦隆的那个仪式有参考。

0  
听到外头传来山莺的歌声，Merlin知道，天亮了。  
晨曦缓慢地穿过岩缝间，微微照亮了山洞。在这个幽暗的空间里，一切都是杂乱无章的，护腕、胸甲，撕扯坏的衬衣团在角落里，像一只筋疲力竭的獾。  
他微闭着眼睛，无意识地往身边探去，却发现全身动弹不得。过了好一会儿，他完全醒了，神志仿若从另一个世界飞回来，回到这个山洞。他意识到自己全身赤裸——和压在他身上的男人一样。  
“Arthur……？”  
习惯让他首先想到确认对方的生命迹象——呼吸缓和平稳，体温也恢复了正常。年轻国王睡得很香，好似和睡在自己的寝宫里一样舒服，他甚至在梦里呓语，一条手臂弯折着，像是搂紧最喜爱的枕头般搂着他——  
伟大的卡美洛之主、太阳般闪耀的龙首，未来的阿尔比荣之王……其实还是个孩子。  
小法师松了口气。一块巨石从心尖落下了……却一直沉入心底：  
他贴在这个“孩子”怀里，对方极具成年男性的气息正通过均匀的呼吸渗进来，灼热、湿润，青春的活力……让他每一个毛孔都颤抖着张开、每一寸肌肤都战栗着臣服。  
有那么一瞬间他但愿一切都消失，晨光、泉水，魔法，遥远的使命和既定的人生。时间和空间的概念合二为一，就像这两具交缠在一起的躯体，这两个交融在一起的呼吸。  
但他什么都没做，只是望着石壁上一条壁虎发呆，似乎这样才能忽略垫在屁股下面的兽皮毯子。那是从鹿群之王身上剥下来的，粗略清洗后加工制成——女祭司遣人送给他们，因为那也是Arthur•Pendragon为他们猎杀的战利品。  
他昨晚一度怀疑对方的用意，但就目前看来，Arthur的伤好了，并且平安度过了朔月夜。  
有什么能比这些更值得高兴的吗？只要Arthur没事……  
他费了些功夫抬起对方的手臂，把交缠的大腿分开，从滚烫的怀抱里溜出来——男人被惊扰了，在嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地咀嚼他的名字，但是眼睛紧闭着没有醒来。  
Arthur安然无恙，Vivian没有食言  
小法师全身疲惫，也很冷。火堆已经燃尽，Vivian布罗的迷雾也正在消散——正如他们昨晚的记忆。  
温暖且潮湿的手指，沾染着鹿血的腥味，与以往截然不同的亲密无间。躯体的碰撞，哀愁的嘶吼仿若回归原始，灵魂被扯得粉碎，继而纠缠在一起。  
还有疼痛，难以言喻却莫名欢愉的疼痛——那是最真切的部分。Arthur是个英勇的君主，同时也是个粗鲁的战士。  
「他对待心仪的姑娘可不会这样。」  
Merlin不知道自己为什么会忽然冒出这个念头。也许是赤足踩在石板上，一股尖锐的冰冷从脚心爬升到心脏。  
Vivian该满意了。  
圣岛的夫人帮助了他，同时也利用了他，但他又何尝不是……他把衬衫捡起来，把长裤穿上。他也许会选择保留昨晚的记忆，但Arthur什么都不会记起来——Vivian保证，阿瓦隆只需要一个仪式。  
但是，如果Arthur能记起来呢……？  
「我希望他能。」一个声音蓦地从心里传出来，把小法师吓了一跳，但很快的，他把这个念头丢到脑后，俯身跪在国王跟前，就着晨曦观察那张还残留着些许稚气的脸。他不是第一次这么端详Arthur堪称可怕的睡姿，但是今天不一样。他说不上来不同之处。  
他把手掌贴到男人汗湿的额发上，咒语很简单但有些长，他低喃着让它们从心底流出，在唇舌间流淌，而意识却是盲目的、恍惚的。  
「如果Arthur能知道我的身份，如果Arthur能接受我的天赋，如果Arthur能知道昨晚的人是我……」  
他在低级的施咒过程中陷入了假设，就像他平日里做过的无数次假设。他失去了时间的概念，直到骑士们的呼唤声在山洞外面响起，这才把他拉回现实：  
——他，一个不被卡美洛接受的魔法师，昨天晚上和他的国王睡了。  
Gawaine第一个探进山洞里，抓住他的肩膀摇晃。  
“Merlin！谢天谢地！Arthur怎么样？你怎么样？”

不能让Arthur知晓的秘密又多了一个……他绝望地想。笑着回答，  
“很好，我们很好。一切都好。”

 

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

1 

两天前，也是临近五朔节的一个早晨  
卡梅洛的国王觐见厅门外，一位高贵的骑士，正全身紧绷，用肩膀和脸颊抵住门板，眯着眼睛使劲儿往缝里瞧。Merlin手捧餐盘站在背后，对他的举动相当不解，  
“Gawain，你在干什么？”  
这个时候的骑士团应该都在校场上驯马才对。  
“嘘——”旷工的骑士把他推到柱子后面，“你可知道谁来了么？”  
Merlin当然知道。但回答之前，他顿了顿，“阿瓦隆的女祭司。”  
说出这个称谓让他喉咙发紧，如果可以他并不想和旧教的人打交道——即使绝大多数德鲁伊天性善良，但是当听到「阿瓦隆」这个名称时，一股彻骨的寒冷便爬上心头，全身不由自主地颤抖，他从来不知道那片被浓雾的领域里到底藏着什么，仿佛一切幸与不幸都在那里。  
将他的反应误解为对魔法世界的畏惧，Gawain用翩翩的骑士风度挺胸抬头，学着Arthur的外交口气复述刚才偷听到的部分，“别怕，Merlin，他们这次好像是寻求帮助而来，也是卡梅洛向德鲁伊伸出和平之手的第一步。我们会在不放松警惕的前提下与阿瓦隆势力结盟。”  
“结盟？”Merlin眉头皱了起来。  
“怎么？你不希望？”  
不，只是担心事情不会那么简单……Merlin的确知道这些，还是早些时候服侍Arthur更衣的时候问来的——小国王今天要求礼装，那是接待皇亲贵族的装扮。可见他也对这次会晤的重视——然而在接见对方时却不带一个侍卫，这就有些蹊跷了。  
按理说，圣岛有求于卡梅洛，主动请求崇武的骑士之国能施以援手，这本身倒是一个难得的机会。如果真的能成功与旧教的部落结盟，卡梅洛不但能更容易对抗撒克逊人入侵，还能促进今后的统一。但是事情真的会有那么顺利么？且不说他们寻求帮助的具体内容，这本身就很诡异。而且对待曾经迫害自己族人的Pendragon，德鲁伊真的能那么容易冰释前嫌么？  
他陷入沉思的时候，Gawain已经自说自话拿起罐子里（要给国王和贵宾送去的）蜂蜜啤酒大喝了一口，“我倒是觉得他们这次是真心实意的……”  
“这我可说不准，”小法师毫不留情地指出，“但是我能肯定，你现在要是不快点回去，待会儿准会被Lancelot拎去马厩。”  
哈哈哈。Gawain毫不愧疚地拿走了他手里的点心。  
就在这个时候，接见室的门开了。  
几个女侍者先走出来，门外的两人立即敛起笑容靠边站好——出于本能，Gawain很义气地把Merlin挡在身后。越过他的肩膀，小法师看到阿瓦隆来的使者都是一身朴素的灰色，额头上用蓝色的染料纹着特殊的标记，眼睛低垂着——人们说，圣岛的女智者能预见未来，也有人说，精灵族的女人各个精通黑魔法。而他哪一个都将信将疑。  
紧随她们后面，Arthur亲自送出来一位夫人。虽说是夫人，但也只是从举止仪态推测而已，她有一头整洁的、挽着简单式样的黑发，面容端庄，五官柔软，她也许有些年纪，但好像岁月丝毫没有在她身上留下痕迹似的……  
“我相信，您的英明能让您做出正确的选择。”她这么说，以此作为道别，伸出一只手让Arthur扶住。  
年轻国王的回应迟来了片刻，“我会在不放弃与圣岛交好的前提下慎重考虑。”  
“那么，静候佳音。”  
Arthur站在原地目送，不高兴地瞪了紧贴墙壁的小男仆一眼。Merlin愣了愣，有些不知所措，他是不该站在门外偷听吗？还是没保护好点心？好吧，他可从来不知道Arthur会注重这种鸡毛蒜皮的问题，不过也有可能是Arthur早上吃坏了什么东西，或者穿越走廊的时候撞到头了，反正他是国王，总找得到理由发脾气。  
他缩在后面偷偷朝天翻白眼儿，女祭司缓缓地从面前走过，她向Gawain骑士点头致意。目光却落在Merlin身上。  
「Emrys……」  
她没有开口，脚步也没有停留，她的声音在小法师的脑海里响起，她说，  
「我会在龙岛等待你们。」  
小法师看着她的背影僵在原地，寒冷的感觉如期而至，一直冻到手指尖——那一刻，他立即知晓了她的身份。  
「Vivian……」


	3. Chapter 3

1下

有多少人期待五月前夜，就有多少私生子在桦枝丛里被怀上。  
庆典与狂欢是肆意交媾的托辞。没完没了的诅咒，不辨是非的嘴脸。  
节日的花楸木在燃烧，和惩处巫师的火邢柱一样明亮，未闻其名的女神头戴枯枝，全身赤裸，她站在巨石阵中央流泪，血迹斑斑的双臂伸向天空：  
「你们不再是我的子民，我不会赐福于这片土地！」

他从臆像中惊醒，全身疲惫不堪，忽而发现整个大厅里的人视线集中在自己身上。  
“Merlin……”  
“怎、怎么？”  
Arthur朝天翻白眼，指了指下面。顺着他视线，小男仆这才反应过来自己刚才出了神——并且把给国王斟的酒泼到了他的裤子上，当着全体骑士的面。  
“呃……抱歉！”  
他下意识就抄起袖子去擦——被Arthur按住肩膀，整个身体转了个方向，“看来我们的会议挺无聊的，是吧？”  
“不，我没那么想。”  
“那我们刚才说到哪儿了？”  
Merlin凛了凛，压低嗓音回答，“德鲁伊部族。”  
如果不是撒克逊人，也许他们会一直销声匿迹。但是今年冬天结束时候，野蛮人忽然开始入侵阿瓦隆，并且趋向占领龙岛，在周边地区烧杀劫掠，部落不得不被迫撤离。现在临近五朔节，三面女神下达了旨意——祭奠仪式必须如期举行。  
所以湖上夫人现身了，她向卡梅洛开出条件——骑士之国帮助保护龙岛，德鲁伊以结盟作为回报，并且邀请他们参与五朔节仪式。  
自从Arthur继位后，卡梅洛对异教的态度不如先王一般极端，但这不表示所有人都能轻易接受Vivian的提议。这也是国王召集圆桌会议商讨的原因：  
卡梅洛应不应该帮助德鲁伊？  
如果Arthur接受了，这意味着卡梅洛将与先王坚持的原则渐行渐远。但如果将阿瓦隆拒之门外，这却有违Arthur自己的信念——圣岛在卡梅洛的疆域内，如果连自己的领地和人民都保护不了，还谈什么统一阿尔比荣呢？  
Leon骑士在桌子另一头抛出一个实际的疑惑，“传说阿瓦隆圣域隐藏在迷雾里，凡人根本不可能找得到……撒克逊人是如何入侵的？”  
“Morgana……”Arthur的声音沉下去，说出胞姊的名字时他有些动摇。湖上夫人带来的消息说，Morgana很早就离开了圣岛，“但她终究是阿瓦隆的女祭司，有能力掀开迷雾。”  
如果Morgana确实与撒克逊人联手，那么帮助德鲁伊部落势在必行，这事关卡美洛自身的安危——  
而Arthur的态度在接见湖上夫人时就已经相当明显，他不会坐视不理阿瓦隆的危机，Merlin想，没有人比Arthur更正直善良，他绝不可能容忍自己的子民受苦受难，左右他判断的永远是公平正义，无论对方是魔法师，还是自己的至亲……  
「……但如果换做是我呢？他会如何评判我？」  
这个假设是根尖刺，一直插在他的心头。每次他试图避开这个伤口，却都会被扎得更深。所以他习惯选择遗忘和忽略，端走国王的酒杯，把他的膝盖擦干。有一瞬间他感觉到Arthur的视线停留在他的脸上，那既不是对属下的威严，也不是对同辈的热切。  
——他也许只是在看一个傻瓜。  
这让小法师放心却又生气，“陛下还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“这倒没。”Arthur似乎有些不耐烦，匆匆做了个手势，目光移开了，但当Merlin刚想转身时又忽然叫住他，“你平时不是挺多话吗？怎么今天不说了？”  
他能说什么呢？  
Merlin赌气地想。对于卡梅洛和德鲁伊部落的结盟，自然是没有人比他更乐见其成——他深信终有一天Arthur能为魔法正名，为教徒平反。但是，真的会顺利么？依他看，只要Morgana牵涉其中，任何事都会往不可挽回的坏处发展。  
而且不知为何，与身俱来的魔法让他感应到Vivian身上有一股怪异，但他说不上来具体是什么。  
湖上夫人也许不是威胁，但她知晓未来，而既定的未来才是让Merlin畏惧的本源。  
“我只是有些担心……”他退到Arthur的座位后面，耸耸肩膀，嘀咕道，“你们不会真的要去龙岛吧？”  
他的真心实意反而引来Arthur的嘲讽，“放心吧！你要是害怕可以留在厨房帮忙，但是难保Audrey不会把你剁了煮汤。”  
与座的骑士都哄堂大笑，气氛变得轻松了。Gawain第一个附和，“哦不，我还以为平时的伙食已经够糟了！”  
Percival也憨厚地表示，“这么看起来，女巫要比厨娘和善多啦！”  
“好吧，真好，很有趣。”  
Merlin不太情愿地跟上这不好笑的笑话，心里却在挤兑骑士——我要是不去，你们有几条命都不够女巫玩的。  
这个想法让他的稍稍放松，毕竟这些身强体壮的普通人还是需要他的保护。  
看到他笑了，Arthur就立刻赶他，“行了，你去外面找找你的小脑袋。我不想会议还没结束就被你泼一裤子酒。”  
Merlin用装出来的憨态感谢国王的「宽宏大量」，在骑士们克制的笑声中退出门。  
蓦地，一股疲惫仿若潮水，从遥远的地方席卷而来，他贴到墙上，脑中出现那位陌生女神的脸。  
有什么要发生了吗？她要做什么？为什么看到臆像的是他？而不是某个女先知？  
他听到会议厅里，Gaius的声音在问，“陛下，德鲁伊的五朔节仪式是什么样的？”  
“谁知道呢……”Arthur的回答迟来了片刻，“也许和我们一样大餐一顿。”

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

2  
“当然不只是为了大餐了！”  
Elaine在洗衣房里笑道——她曾是Morgana的侍女，公主离开的时候并没有把她一起带走，现在她便只好留在Camelot和Guinevere一起做些杂活。  
Merlin假装没有听出她的言外之意：  
一年一度的五朔节火祭庆典可以说是举国上下都翘首以盼的重大节日。往年的这一天，无论是王公贵族还是平头百姓都会盛装打扮走上街头，参加国王筹办的宴会——Uther在世时（出于彰显强盛国力的目的）曾允许包括农民与奴仆在内的所有百姓来到宫殿里尽情吃喝。等到太阳一落山，酒足饭饱的人们在郊野升起篝火，醉醺醺地围着圈跳舞，然后和遇到的第一个人交媾——只有在火祭当天，这种行为才不会被追责成通奸。  
Gaius告诉他这很可能沿袭了旧教的习俗——奇怪的是，Uther在位时从未严令禁止过，他甚至默许皇室成员在自己的封地举办篝火盛宴。比起Uther的双重标准，Merlin倒是反而弄不明白Arthur的态度：他既不反对也不支持。在Gawain试探性地询问「是不是和往年一样举办宴席？」时，他的回答是  
「是的，当然，传统是先祖留下的宝藏，我们所有人应当从中学到东西……不过，在你们彻底抛弃节操和矜持之前，我们先来场枪术比赛怎样？」  
显然的，现任国王就是个喜欢各种愚蠢比赛和野蛮竞技的笨蛋……但他从没有明确表达过对待旧教和秘术的态度。  
……这也是Merlin唯独不敢直接了当问出口的事。  
而Elaine不外乎是联想到了火祭当晚可能发生的风流韵事，Merlin清楚这可从来没他的份——姑娘们这个时候来和他套近乎，多半是想打听骑士团某些成员当晚的行踪（Lancelot首当其冲），去年他以骑士团要前往沿海的城墙巡视这种颇为官方的理由搪塞了不少人，为此他感到有些愧疚，他说的谎言已经够多的了……但另一方面，他又抱着古怪的侥幸：  
幸好没有姑娘问他「五朔节晚上，Arthur几时会回寝宫？」  
如果真的被问了，他该如何回答？也许他会很乐意告诉她们国王的行程时间，甚至在晚上帮某个最漂亮最得体的姑娘留门，然后在隔天早晨狠狠嘲笑Arthur一番。而Arthur也许一开始会被他笑得倍感尴尬，但很快就会找到自己应以什么理由来做一番冠冕堂皇又能让他闭嘴的反击。  
Merlin可以想象对方憋着嘴唇的样子，他一定会用「我是国王，有什么不可以？」作为漂亮演说的结尾。  
可不是么……Merlin心怀恶意地想。  
这股恶意无疑也让他自己的胸腔胀得发疼——国王有什么不可以？别说五朔节晚上的狂欢，就连平时，宫中也会有数不清的姑娘想方设法爬上他的床呢！宫外就更别说了，五大国的共主、万年的龙首，只要那些大大小小的领主不是脑袋被虫啃了，就应该知道要把公主送来Camelot……

他维持着手伸在水里出了神，Elaine笑着碰了碰他的手臂，“你怎么啦？想哪个姑娘吗？”  
“不，没有。”倒是在想Arthur。  
他在Elaine探究的注视下红了脸，连忙把衣服拧干，心里继续思忖——Camelot的皇后之位空了太久，这对统治的确不是桩好事——  
Arthur应该尽快和某个公主结婚，或许是来自附属国Yniol的，又或者是偏远的Cameliard ……Elaine忽然指向窗外发出一声愉悦的尖叫，兴奋地快要昏倒，  
“巡逻队回来了——！！”

***  
由于早晨开始就一直在下雨，从南边的防事工程回来的路上尽是泥泞的山路，好几匹马崴了蹄，Lancelot只好命令队伍放慢行进速度，抵达Camelot时已经过了晚餐时间。骑士们又累又饿，冒雨赶路还弄得全身湿透。  
Merlin一边跑下楼道，一边对Elaine嘱咐说，“去杂货间取些干草和毯子，把红砖堆到炉子里热一热。对了，Kay爵士在哪？有几匹马走路不太利索，他得来看看……”  
Elaine径直跑向了Lancelot——  
但另一个女仆跑得更快，差点被翻身下马的骑士甩了一脸泥水。  
原本打算去宫殿里的Lancelot立即停下脚步，接过她递上来的温过的麦子酒喝了一口。  
“谢谢，”他诚恳地说，“谢谢，Gwen。”  
Guinevere的脸红了，“我的荣幸……”  
Elaine停在最后一格台阶上，用力扭绞自己的围兜。Merlin为她感到好笑又难过——他自己又何尝不是望着遥不可及的东西呢？  
“好吧，我自己去找Kay。”   
等他把巡逻队的骑士都安顿好，让厨房弄了点热食和酒（期间被Audrey瞪了），不过好在Gaius也在那儿煮药汁，多雨的季节，宫中不少人感染了风寒。Kay过来告诉他说新的马蹄铁已经都装好了，但是受伤的马得修养一个月。  
不，这可不行。  
Arthur在这段时间随时需要充足的人马出兵。  
Merlin把沾满药草和碎屑的手在粗布上擦了擦，让Gareth把剩余的燕麦饼带出去分给仆人们的小孩。他想了想，“我记得Edward爵士上礼拜来看他的肺气肿……”  
“上了年纪的人难免会有这样那样的毛病，Merlin。”Gaius搅拌着汤，回过头插了一句。  
“我希望你永远健康。”Merlin接着说那个老骑士，“Arthur同意他下月开始回去自己的封地，告老还乡的爵士可用不着那么多马匹了，对吧？”  
Kay恍然大悟，“对，对！就是这样！我得在他回去之前找他谈一谈……”  
“还有，”Merlin想起来，清早的时候，Arthur为了招待贵客特地去林子里打了只野猪，遗憾的是女祭司们不食荤腥，“既然都准备好了，也别浪费。”  
接下来一星期，虽然国王要外出前往龙岛，但是Camelot还是要招待各个附属国的使者和贵族。谷仓的存粮充足，应付宴席是没什么问题，但不能挥霍，况且近来边界传来的消息不太好，“我们得做好长期的准备……”他咬着下嘴唇想——  
最坏的打算。  
Kay忽然用一种怪异的审视目光打量他，“你知道，如果Uther王还在世，绝对不愿意看到一个下仆给骑士提建议。”  
Merlin喉咙发紧，像是被打了一耳光，艰难地装出不在意的样子，“我一下午都在厨房帮忙煮伤寒药汁。”  
听他这么说，Kay反而显出一副尴尬的表情，连连摇头，以骑士的气度承认自己的确没有想那么周到，“我的意思是……”他费力地搜寻措辞，“Camelot需要一个人来打理这些琐碎的内务，在很多国家，这通常是皇后的职责。但我觉得你……”  
Merlin立即明白了他的意思——他越权了，“我不会告诉国王陛下的。”  
Kay是个好骑士，Arthur小时候曾有段时间寄养在他家里，后者无疑是国王敬重的养兄弟，因而说的话相当有分量。Merlin喜欢他的忠厚和诚实，他不想让他为难。  
“哎！我不是在说这个，”Kay挥舞着双臂否认，焦虑地抓着自己粗糙的棕发，“算了，算了！我到底在想什么！”  
他自言自语完就急急忙忙地走了，留在厨房里的两人面面相觑不得其解。  
“好吧，祝他健康。”Gauis得体地总结。

***  
Arthur Pendragon坐在窗边。这个位置并不是多有利于思考——但从这个角度俯视皇城广场是他得到放松的最佳途径。  
这也许和先王有很大关系：早在他刚举得动木剑时开始，Uther就喜欢把儿子抱到窗框上，大气蓬勃地指向罗马式城墙，「如何当国王」这个话题是他们一整天生活的开始。  
然而Uther从来不提Ygerne，就像他从来不提Gorlois和旧教大清洗。所以很长一段时间里，小王子都弄不明白自己是怎么来的，这件事被Morgana笑话了很久——当然，现在人人都知道Morgana的身世了，也同样的不光彩。  
只不过他没机会笑回去了，Arthur苦涩地想。不管怎样，Morgana带走了他和父亲生命中很重要的一部分。  
Pendragon家的国王教材里从来没有提到过如何挽留东西：  
Ygerne的亲吻、Morgana的忠诚，Uther的陪伴。  
当Vivian——自称是阿瓦隆夫人——许诺会把Albion赐予他时，他既震惊又愤怒，仿佛一直以来的信念都落了空，继承王位后为了统一不列颠的东征西讨就像是个笑话。这些心血在她们的女神面前根本不值一提。照圣岛的论调，Albion就好比梳妆台上的某件首饰，任凭她们的喜好就能随手扔给Pendragon似的。  
但是Vivian接下来的话又忽然让他动容：  
夫人皱起眉头，一双眼睛惆帐地眯起，好像自己也没想到会有这么一天——她向小国王行礼，用洪亮却悲伤的声音说道：  
“我此次前来不是为了乞求怜悯，也不是为了一纸协议。阿瓦隆从不屈服，湖上夫人也不向任何人低头。我现在这么做是因为你值得，你会拥有Albion，君临整个不列颠，你也会开创一个公平正义的时代。你理应获得阿瓦隆的赐福。”  
“我由衷感谢你们。”他示意夫人坐到椅子上，预感她还有更重要的话要讲。  
“在阿瓦隆，我们承认君主的方法是通过特定的仪式，这容不得野蛮人的阻挠。你若是想要在不列颠称王，就必须先来龙岛，这对你来说不仅仅是一场仪式也同样是场考验。你可以凭借自己的意愿决定要不要来。但我以女神之名……”  
她停顿住，似乎考虑了一下后才继续说，“我也以Ygerne故人的身份警醒你，Arthur Pendragon，你的命数和阿瓦隆紧紧相连，而阿瓦隆的存亡也与你息息相关，我们遇到威胁时，你心里知道该怎么做。因为这是你的土地、你的人民。”  
Arthur原本可以不予理会，倒不是因为她是阿瓦隆夫人——在传统人的眼里，这些整天研习巫术的女人狡猾无耻、满口谎言，是引诱男人堕入地狱的蛇。但他看着她的眼睛，那里有一种平静安详的光芒，就像阿瓦隆波光粼粼的湖面——他曾去过那儿一次，虽然记忆混乱又糟糕。当时有个精灵族的姑娘企图引他进湖心，为的是用他的性命换取一张永恒国度的门票。  
他后来才知晓真相。当时却只记得那片湖，安静、平和……终有一天他会永远留在那里……  
但是Merlin在呼喊他的名字，鼻涕眼泪糊了整张脸，眼睛又红又肿，「你知道把你从水里拖出来费了我多大的劲儿吗！」  
他怎么也想不起精灵族姑娘的相貌，因为他发现自己根本无法把Merlin那张比哭还难看的笑脸挤出脑海……

“你会来的。“Vivian沉稳的声音把他的思绪拉回来，他忽然有些羞愧地意识到，女祭司极有可能看穿别人的想法。但好像是为了让他安心，女人十分肯定地说，“你的仁慈不会没有回报，女神会看在眼里。”  
这话反而激起小国王的不甘示弱，他在心里嘟哝着，你们都自身难保又谈何赐给我疆土？况且统一群岛抵御外敌入侵本来就是我的职责，我不亏欠女神什么东西，帮助德鲁伊部落绝非是为了回报，至于其他……  
思及此他忽然停了下来，似乎是被觐见室外面的动静打扰了——Merlin就是个不懂拒绝的呆瓜。有的时候他不知道是更想揍Merlin还是揍Gawaine，这不是国王身份该做的事情——  
“至于其他……”Vivian高深莫测的表情里有一股模糊的怜悯，  
“比如阿瓦隆和精灵族的效忠。”她观察着Arthur的表情，“再比如，一个圣教的新娘。”

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

3  
「很久很久以前，到底有多久呢……也许是在西方神圣大陆尚未沉入海底之前，有一支部落闯入了森林。当时他们蒙昧又无知，根本没有意识到是谁在掌管这片土地。一开始，男人外出打猎，女人留在营地里，收集土地赐予的果实。太阳落山后，男人带回一天的战利品，女人则献上自己的身体。如此分工合作确实为部落带来了一段富足美好的生活。然而好景不长，有一天，男人们忽然发现他们猎不到任何动物了，兔子和狍子总能在箭矢下逃脱，野猪会反过来咬他们的狗，而鹿群呢，一夜之间消失得无影无踪。女人的情况也同样糟糕，任何果实一落地就立即腐烂了。  
惊慌失措的族人坚信这一定是女神降下的诅咒，他们尝试了各种方法献祭，却都以失败告终。一整个冬天过去，不少老人和孩子都没有挺过来。眼看着整个部落遭受灭顶之灾，却无计可施的时候，一个男孩站出来说，他能帮助部落度过难关。然而长老们并不相信，连女祭司们都办不到的事，一个普通的瘦弱孩子又能做什么呢？更多人更愿意相信他是个骗子。  
男孩便在重重疑虑和数落下焚烧花椴木和无花果树枝。在熊熊烈焰中，一位女神的脸出现了。她的面容美丽却悲伤，她的目光灼热而温和，族人们惊呆了，纷纷跪下来亲吻她脚下的土地——女神却只和男孩言语，她说：  
看吧，我授予鹿王这片土地，你们却侵扰了他，所以他离开了。不过我还是会感召鹿群回来，并要求他们牺牲自己来养活部落。但是要记住，有多少性命流逝，就有多少新生降临——  
因此你们的部落里必须有一个人要为鹿群而死，或者冒险让鹿群来决定是否取走他的性命。去吧，只有你可以传达我的旨意，你生生世世都是我的塔列辛……」 

武器库里，年轻骑士们围坐在一起，一边打磨盔甲，一边听着Lancelot讲一个旧时的传说——圆桌第一骑士见多识广又平易近人，深得人们（尤其是年轻姑娘们的）喜爱。  
“那什么样的人会被选出来当鹿王的祭品呢？”有个骑士饶有兴趣地问。  
“说祭品可能不太准确，”Lancelot笑着回答，“这个人会被授予整个部落最高的荣誉，享受最好的待遇，因为他即将成为牧神在人间的肉身。女神还会指定一个洁净的处子作为新娘送给他，在鹿王之夜——也就是我们现在的五朔节当天举行圣婚仪式，由这两个人代表女神和男神，实现灵与肉的结合。”  
“听起来，旧教的习俗并不是人们认为的那样淫邪……”至少出发点并非如此。站在门口听了一会儿，Merlin忽然出声说话。  
看到他，Lancelot便拍拍手让部下们都散去，“我们都只是听闻了真相的一部分，但你下次最好不要在Camelot这么说。”  
Merlin耸了耸肩膀，心底有一部分的他非常反感人们「谈魔法色变」的偏见。Arthur终有一天会改变现状，他毫不怀疑这一点……但任何过程都需要时间。  
大声地叹了口气，他问，“你刚才讲的那个传说是真的吗？”  
“有些东西之所以能流传至今，必然有其合理的地方。”  
“也就是说你相信？”  
Lancelot把打磨好的长剑插回剑鞘，“在成为Arthur的骑士之前，我是个流浪汉，我去过很多地方，也接触过很多人。”  
魔法师的直觉告诉Merlin，Lancelot用了一种圆滑却不失礼的方式回避了这个问题——就如同他回避除了Gwen以外的姑娘一样。现在他倒是反过来问，“怎么？你不相信？还是你不希望是真的？”  
Merlin耸耸肩膀，径自走向陈列架，“Gauis的睡前故事离奇多了。”  
“怎么，帮Arthur拿东西吗？”  
“明天的行头。” Merlin把国王训练用的器具搬下来放到桌上，“就在你白天缺席的会议上，他决定好了去龙岛，三天后出发。”——Arthur没在会议上直接宣布这个决定，但回到自己房间后就开始查看地图。  
“龙岛……？”巡逻回来得太晚而没有去叨扰国王，因而不知道细节。听到这个消息时骑士难以置信地重复了一下，“是德鲁伊的聚集地那个？”  
“是的，怎么？”  
Lancelot压低声音，迟疑地开口，“他们告诉我说阿瓦隆来了人，我本来还将信将疑——早些年，我来到Camelot之前就已经听闻圣岛用迷雾隔开了世界，并且决意与这里越离越远，是什么让她们回心转意了？”  
“也许是撒克逊人逼得她们不得不出来，”Merlin几乎没有思考就告诉他，“Vivian亲自来的，虽然Arthur没有公布她的身份，但……”他低头凝视着自己映在胸甲上的脸，“我有点担心她的意图。”  
忧心忡忡让他忽略了Lancelot一瞬间的脸色，过了一会儿才接过话茬，“圣岛自有她们的用意。我猜她们也是出于自身安危的考虑，但有一点是肯定的，德鲁伊和精灵族都是强大的同盟，这和信任无关，和荣誉也无关。”  
愣了一下，似乎是听出来他的语气里有细微的怪异，Merlin试图开了个玩笑，“你再说下去，我都要开始怀疑你是不是认识她们了。”   
Lancelot却用低哑的声音喃喃说，“承认闻所未闻，要比相信亲眼所见更有美德。”  
他一本正经地复述教义把Merlin逗笑了，“Lancelot，说真的，你的美德值得让每个人来传颂。”  
然而他的朋友并没有跟着他一起笑——Lancelot本就深幽的目光里充满复杂的情绪，“也许以我的立场说这话不太合适，但如果是湖上夫人亲自来邀请，那我反而不担心Arthur。他必须通过考验，如果那是他的成王之道。而我自然会倾尽力量帮助他。但你……”他吞了吞咽喉，观察着Merlin忽而变得苍白的脸色，“我刚才那个故事中的部落，正是德鲁伊的先祖。千百年来，龙岛都是他们举行五朔节仪式唯一的场所……”

***  
Camelot宫殿的走廊又暗又长，他听不到自己奔跑的脚步声，也听不到急促的心跳和乱七八糟的喘息，因为脑子里只回旋着一个念头：  
「旧教的回报是一个新娘。」  
这不是什么稀奇的事。五大国的领主都想着给Camelot的年轻国王送一个新娘。出于政治目的的联姻对双方都有好处——Uther在世时就乐见其成，但Arthur不会喜欢的。  
Merlin知道他从来不喜欢被掌控的生活——他是那么高傲又那么谦和、公允又无私。  
「Camelot需要一个人来打理这些琐碎的内务，在很多国家，这通常是皇后的职责。」  
Kay说的没错，Camelot需要一个皇后，Arthur需要一个新娘。  
是的，他担心的不是这方面的问题，绝对不是。  
他的忧虑来自其他的方面——如果Lancelot说的是真的，那鹿王的考验是什么？  
「有多少性命流逝，就有多少新生降临。」

“湖上夫人许诺给你什么东西？”  
Merlin问出口的时候，一时没有意识到自己（习以为常地不经允许）粗鲁地推开门就冲着国王大吼。  
从信件和地图中抬起头，Arthur眯缝起眼睛，“你大半夜的发什么疯？”  
“Arthur！”  
可能是他异常坚决的表情以及不容置疑的口调，Arthur盯着他的脸看了许久，最后吐出一口长气，“有时候我认为你真的忘记了，我才是主子，对吧？”  
Merlin不想被他带着走，吸吸鼻子做了一个“你快说”的表情——显然Arthur应付不来这个样子的Merlin，他思虑了一会儿便松了口，“好吧，看起来我要是不告诉你，你就打算一整晚在这里站桩不让我睡觉了。”  
“是的，陛下！我也不会帮你铺床的！”Merlin怒气冲冲且心怀嘲讽时就喜欢用生硬的尊称，“阿瓦隆的效忠不会没有条件，你早上和女祭司谈了什么？”他快速地说完，喘着气瞪着眼，但事实上他自己都不确定究竟想从Arthur口中听到什么。  
“考验。”Arthur直起腰坐到书桌上，回答得有点不太情愿，“考验，我最不缺的就是考验。如果我通过了，她们的女神就会把Albion赏赐给我。当然前提是Camelot先帮他们把撒克逊人赶出去。”说到这里，他倒是丝毫不忌讳，“是不是很好笑？她们有能耐把整个Albion送人，却没本事自己击退入侵者。”  
——如果你真的那么认为，就不会决定去龙岛了。Merlin抿着嘴唇想。  
Arthur立即抬抬胳膊做了个手势，国王式的，宣布自己说完了，“所以可以劳驾去帮我把蜡烛换了吗？”  
Merlin不情不愿地挪动屁股，“好吧，蜡烛。”  
他没提另一件事，也许Arthur认为无关紧要，就像他认为五朔节的篝火性爱派对不如长枪比赛有趣，小法师尖锐地想。有一瞬间他几乎要脱口而出，  
「Vivian想要塞给你一个新娘！一个你素未蒙面、根本不了解的姑娘！这对你、对那姑娘都不公平……」

下一秒，他顿住了。很久以前，Arthur曾在和公主的订婚仪式上反悔——那时的Prince Arthur冲动又率真。现在的King Arthur理应更了解什么是对国家有益的东西。  
湖上夫人没有理由不据实以告，Arthur也没有理由拒绝——  
五朔节新娘是送给牧神的礼物，女神借由她的身体和心上人交合，从而对土地降下福祉——这也许只是秘教用来控制政权的手段，如果部落能得到某些国王的子嗣的话。而对于「被选中」的国王来说，他们完全可以心安理得，实施了媾和过程的不是他们本身，况且，一夜春宵又能造成什么实质影响呢？

「我是国王，有什么不可以？」

“Merlin……”  
Arthur知道所谓的圣婚，他不在意，又或者他默许，这没什么大不了的……  
“Merlin……”  
他看着Arthur的眼睛在夜晚的颜色，里面呈现一种深蓝的光。忽然有些悲哀地想到，或许Arthur以前是为Gwen动过心，但自从Lancelot受封之后（出于某些众所周知的原因）就变得寡淡。他没法从Gwen或者Lancelot那里寻求答案，他开不了口。他也不想在Arthur面前提这事，他只需知道现在的Arthur变得更稳重、更明白事理，也更……国王了，这是好事。  
“Merlin——！”  
直到Arthur大跨步冲到跟前，拍掉他手里的蜡烛，他这才感觉到疼——手背比胸口更疼。  
“你搞什么鬼！？”  
“我……”他张了张嘴，立即展露一个装出来的笑，“我走了神，Gaius好像嘱咐我什么事来着。”  
Arthur的眉头紧紧地皱起来，“自从阿瓦隆来了人之后你就一副魂不守舍的样子。是不是在害怕什么？”  
太多了！  
Vivian的莫测居心，阿瓦隆的不祥浓雾，德鲁伊的野蛮仪式。  
我害怕你丢了你的小命，我也害怕我自己什么忙都帮不了，我更害怕……Merlin阻止自己想下去，“我可是要比你那些脑袋不灵光的骑士都要勇敢！”  
“你的脑袋倒是灵光到连这种小事都做不好！”Arthur同样恶毒地埋怨，但紧紧地拽住他的手，一脸不耐烦地用指甲抠掉他手背上结了块的蜡油。  
“我真该给你配个女仆的。”  
“哦！真慷慨，但是不用了，我可不像你，没了仆人就什么事都做不了。”挤兑加嘲讽的影射，恰恰是最安全的交流方式。同时又是触及某个不能提及却又永远存在的创伤而不疼的唯一途径。  
但是有那么一会儿，几秒的沉默，他有种强烈的感觉——Arthur胶着在他脸上的视线和会议厅里时一样，他在看一个傻瓜。接着他开口——不论他接下去想说什么，都不是Merlin想听的。  
“我……”Arthur的声音沉下去，低头看着交握的手指，似乎想征询意见，“阿瓦隆打算给我其他的回报，但那不是一把剑或者一块土地那么简单。话说回来我也并不需要那个，但那是她们所谓的考验一部分。”  
忽而他又困扰地甩甩头，“算了。和你这呆瓜说这些没什么用。”  
这让Merlin莫名地怒意腾升，他当然知道他在说什么——  
但他的赌气驾轻就熟地隐藏在戏弄的口吻里，“瞧瞧，显然你比我更害怕。”  
Arthur放开了他的手。

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

4  
离开Camelot，接下来的几天持续阴雨连绵。  
Arthur调遣了一支百来人组成的精锐部队，亲自带队前往龙岛。他们计划在五朔节来临之前赶到那儿，然而这天气实在令人灰心丧气。  
骑士团原本打算沿着罗马古道走，路面宽敞而且平坦，非常适合赶路。不过考虑到撒克逊人很有可能选择在大路附近伏击，他们最终还是选择了泥泞湿滑的山路。  
这无疑加重了Merlin的感冒。一路上，他都把自己缩在斗篷里，尽可能减少身体被淋到的部分，但是他的马在进入怀特山脉之后就不停地颠背——雨水加剧了山林里某种蒜的气味，让驼畜们变得非常焦躁、不受控制。  
小法师不禁开始（极具前瞻性地）猜想，就算眼前的永恒之王统一了不列颠群岛也绝对治不好这糟糕的气候。  
更糟糕的是，他和Arthur从那天晚上开始就几乎没有说过话——这是一种怪异的慌乱，Merlin单方面的慌乱。自打最初相识开始，两人之间就不存在无话可说的时候。然而现在不同了，他不知道从何起始，当Arthur越来越明白自己的身份同时，他也越来越清楚，一旦刻意地履行各自的本分，彼此之间就会变得疏远而陌生——  
他们不再是能跑去下城区街头肆意互扔西红柿的傻瓜了。而他也习惯了把身体接触和热切眼神掩藏在嬉笑打闹里。  
现在天色渐渐转暗，沉默的队伍向着西南行进，大家都累了，很长一段时间没人说话，四周只有马蹄踩进泥坑时的闷响、以及雨水落下来发出的凄凄声。  
就在Merlin打出今天第十个响亮的喷嚏时，Arthur忽然开始当众取笑他，并且不切实际地想出了诸如盔甲散了骨头、掉到开水里的猫、连一条腿的老歌德利科都能撂倒他等多种自以为很高明的暗讽。  
Merlin宽厚地谢主隆恩，并且不想和他说话。  
但部队的行进速度的确变慢了。  
Merlin猜这很可能是因为探子发回报告说，前方有军队驻扎过的痕迹。Gawaine的骑速最快，他在国王身边和先头部队之间跑了个来回，“情况很不好。”  
“有多不好？”Arthur问。  
“防事工程坏了好几处，他们很可能绕开了我们布置在沿海的守卫，进入到了内陆地区。峡谷另一头有个小村子被毁了，我赶回来的时候看到那里升起了黑烟……”  
Arthur深深地吸了口气，Merlin感受到他沉下去的心。  
“派些人过去查看一下，还有没有幸存者。必要的话调些救援物资……”  
Gawaine抹了抹脸上的水，“现在还不确定撒克逊人是不是已经撤走了，贸然过去太危险。”  
他是对的，现在已经接近龙岛，接下来会出现什么状况谁都无法预料，国王身边不能缺兵少将。但是被敌人侵略的民众同样需要国王的援手，Arthur思量着解决办法——  
Merlin抢在他开口之前说道，“我去吧。”  
“你？”猛地抬头，Arthur提高了嗓门，“你去能做什么？”  
暗自咬紧嘴唇内侧，Merlin知道Arthur是无心的，因为他并不了解他到底能做点什么，但这么直截了当的质疑还是刺伤了他，让他忍不住不甘示弱，“至少我在Gaius那里学到了如何治你的自大。”  
这换来Arthur别样而复杂的睨视，“Merlin，我知道你蠢，但我不知道你蠢到就那么想丢了小命。”  
“那你可就错了，正是我的聪明才智保全了我的小命至今。”  
“Merlin，”每当Arthur想要逼迫他干活的时候就会摆出这副「Merlin，听话！」的强硬表情，“你排斥龙岛我能理解，那里的确不像是个会热情待客的地方，但是你也犯不着为躲避女巫们去面对撒克逊人……”  
“我不是胆小鬼！”……和龙岛也没关系。  
Merlin不知哪来的勇气吼出这么一句，只是因为一再提龙岛的Arthur让他生气，“我知道怎么医治人，我也知道怎么处理各种突发情况，危险？自从我认识你开始就知道全世界最危险的地方就是你身边，而你根本不知道我救了你多少次！”  
Arthur不说话了，一双眼睛震惊地瞪得老大，显然这激烈的反应出乎他的预料。他不是没见过Merlin生气的模样……每次都让他手足无措，一时间连挖苦都忘了怎么说。  
所以各自闭紧嘴巴，两个人都像跑累了的马儿似的用鼻孔出气，Gawaine站在中间脑袋转来转去，立场艰难地看看这个又看看那个。  
这个时候Lancelot策马上前，向国王提议说，“我手下带了十几个人，不如我组个特遣队过去，让Merlin跟着我们，您意下如何？”  
Arthur的嘴唇抿成一条细线，这让他的俊脸显得刻薄起来——雨下大了，Merlin头一次发现，跟着骑士团行军是如此艰辛。  
古怪的沉默持续了一阵，最终Arthur让了步，“行，你们去吧，”他显现出一丝疲惫的妥协，“明天天亮之前必须到湖边和我汇合。”  
“请放心。”Lancelot优雅地（在其他人都狼狈地遭受风吹雨打的状况下）微微欠身，伸手拉住Merlin的缰绳，把他的坐骑朝向自己，“我会把他安全送回来的。”

***  
福佑之岛的山丘上，被青苔占据的阶梯蜿蜒攀升，一路通到一座黑漆漆的建筑入口。  
为了不被雨水沾湿，Morgana腾出一只手提着裙角。她站在这里已经有一阵了，犹豫着要不要进去：  
眼前是一座废弃了很久的圣殿，她也许在约瑟领着基督来这儿参观之前就已经存在了。但是现在，断裂的墙垣、焦黑的石柱，一串串藤蔓植物从破损的天顶上悬挂下来，形成了一片天然的门帘，在微风拂过时发出纤细凄楚的声响，仿若在诉说这里曾经遭受过的浩劫。  
Morgana第一次来这里时牵着Morgause的手，如今她孤身一人，握着Morgause的匕首。她并非缺乏勇气或是信心，她需要这把匕首提醒自己是谁——她是阿瓦隆最后一位女祭司，本可以从Vivian手中接下湖上夫人一职，但是当得知Vivian对王位的安排后，她离开了。  
她绝不会对Uther Pendragon认定的子嗣俯首称臣。  
现在，她必须去一次圣井。她以前从未去过那里，历代女祭司都会从圣井的水镜里得到女神的指示，但不是所有人都能成功，有些人甚至为此丧命，因为女神只愿意对适格者显灵。  
大清洗时，野蛮的骑士冲进圣殿大肆破坏，自以为是地认定能摧毁这些超越凡人的文明，但是多年过去，Uther带着他的仇恨和愚昧一起进了坟墓，而女神依旧在这里。  
Morgana知道她始终存在。她再一次握紧了刀柄。一个洪亮却缥缈的声音在背后响起：  
「这不像你，孩子……」  
有一瞬间，她以为是Vivian在呼唤她，但当她回过头环顾四周，回答她的只有雨声。  
Vivian现在不可能来圣井，她正忙着成王仪式。  
想至此，她的身体里另一个身份——Morgana公主出离愤怒，但女祭司Morgana强迫她集中精神。  
紧闭起眼睛，她高举双臂伸向空中，感受着女神在微风里的气息，感受着飞禽走兽的骚动，感受着遥远的地方，牧神吹奏的笛声……匕首的刀刃闪闪发亮，一缕鲜血沿着刃口缓慢地流淌……然后滴落。  
水面泛起第一道涟漪时，那个缥缈的声音再次响起：  
「你想知道什么呢……Morgan Le Fay？」  
为什么Arthur Pendragon生来就被赐福？Uther为他倾尽所有，Ygerne为他献出生命。为什么他能轻而易举地获得石中剑就像他能轻而易举地得到Albion？为什么……  
Vivian不恨他，反而要把不列颠共主之位赐给他？  
「成王必须通过考验，湖上夫人无法预料结果。」  
一群鹿影飞速地在水镜里闪过，Arthur的身影紧随其后，沼泽地让他步履艰难。他的盔甲上沾满了血迹，也许是鹿王的，但更可能是他自己的。Vivian出现了，恬然而冷静，她真的不知道结果吗？  
忽然间，一对尖锐的角枝冲破雾气，Arthur双手握剑，对背后一无所知。因为他的面前有更为值得戒备的威胁——Morgana当然知道让他分心的敌手是谁。但是下一刻，光芒从迷雾中穿出，仿佛有人刻意为之，照耀在他的发间涌现出一片金碧辉煌……  
就在他举剑飞奔向前的一刹那，所有的景象化为一缕水痕，缓缓跌入无尽的黑暗里。  
水镜中的景象是那么真实鲜活，就像她多年前躺在Camelot的软塌上做的梦。  
然而这个梦没有终点……为什么女神不愿意告诉我结果如何？  
雨声止息了，仿佛蒙蒙雾气里只有Morgana在低喃，我做了那么多，为什么得不到回报？我难道不是在奉行女神的旨意吗？  
「Vivian亦是如此。」  
不，她要的只是一个所谓的国王的皈依和承认。  
「想想吧，Morgan Le Fay，如果你继承了阿瓦隆，你希望Arthur怎么对待旧教呢？」  
我要他交还本该属于我的王冠，我要他把Camelot并入阿瓦隆的统治。  
那个声音在耳边细不可闻，仿若叹息，仿若远离。一个念头忽然涌现，Morgana转动双眼，往雾气最深幽的地方望去，“向我显灵的你……正是塔列辛，对不对？”  
「我不过在转达女神的声音。」  
Morgana握紧了手里的刀柄，伤口在心间上疼痛，这一次她望向水镜时显得相当急躁，她有一个毫无根据但确凿的猜测——

“告诉我，这一世的你叫什么名字？”

长久的静默，久到匕首上的血迹干涸。  
久到她能肯定女神的离去。久到塔列辛不再回答她的任何问题。因为平静无波的水镜里，除了一张苍白美丽的脸之外，别无他物。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

***  
空气中充满了死亡的气息。  
特遣队面前的景象叫人毛骨悚然：攻击村庄的人数不多，但这里地处荒郊野岭，贫弱的百姓根本无力反抗全副武装的劫匪。整个村庄被洗劫一空，野蛮人夺走了所有能吃能用的物资，杀光了所有村民。他们本想烧毁农舍，但是下雨让火势渐弱，残留半焦的残骸更加触目惊心。  
目光所及之处，皆是破损的农具、断裂的箭矢、血肉模糊的尸首。一个老妇坐在篱笆旁边，眼球突出瞪着日落的方向，Lancelot跳下马查看。  
Merlin低哑的声音融进雨中，“怎么样？”  
摇摇头，Lancelot用手掌轻柔地抚上她的眼睛，让这可怜的灵魂安息。一个士兵来报告说，他们检查了村庄周围的踪迹，确定撒克逊人已经离开好一阵了。  
Lancelot重新召集队伍，“再去查看一下还有没有幸存者，把所有遇难者好好埋葬。”  
下完令，他发现Merlin还站在原地，站在那个老妇的身边不发一语。  
“我们要尽快撤离了。”他望着小法师布满水迹的脸，“你还好吗？”  
Merlin当然不好，“如果我能早点到的话……”  
骑士拍拍他的肩膀，“魔法不能解决一切问题，这点你比我更清楚不是么？”  
Merlin不想回答，正因为他知道Lancelot说的没错，他无能为力，只能眼睁睁地望着浩劫过后的余遗。他不是第一次见到这种景象，但……  
他忽然想起了他的妈妈。  
当年如果不是有Arthur和Morgana，Ealdor和这里不会有任何区别，也许他会站在同样的位置看着自己的妈妈。然而世事难料，谁能想到曾经善良单纯的Morgana，如今正是这些灾难的祸首。曾经互相信任的亲人朋友，如今却断然反目成仇。  
“Arthur会结束这一切的。”他这么说给自己听，仿佛在对自己下咒语，“只有Arthur能做到。”  
只要Arthur统一群岛，给Albion带来和平，这些苦难就能结束……至于魔法的位置，理当是排在这些后面。  
Lancelot的手下很快完成了任务，“我们该回去了。”  
Merlin沉默地跟着他上马，走在队伍的最前面，他现在只想尽快回到Arthur身边，即使那里没有他和他的魔法的容身之处。  
   
……  
事实上，Arthur想他想得要命。  
和特遣队分开后，他带着大部队往东南走，选择了一个靠近湖泊的高地扎营。但龙岛在哪个位置？该怎么从湖上过去？他心里并不清楚。  
Vivian告诉过他「当时刻来临，你自然会知道怎么做。」  
有过Morgause的经历，他猜给马下定位咒肯定是女祭司的入门课。然而他检查了他的马：那小家伙除了咀嚼他的护腕之外对什么都不感兴趣。  
骑士团现在面临的难题并非是随时可能袭击的撒克逊人——一路上，他们和几小队人马交过手，野蛮人的进攻杂乱无章，根本不是训练有素的骑兵团的对手（又或者他们根本没料到会遭遇Camelot的军队），当然也不是神出鬼没的旧教教徒，就Arthur有过的不算少的，和德鲁伊打交道的经验来看，他有理由相信他们是低调友善的民族，即便他们对Pendragon心怀芥蒂。  
Arthur面临的难题是实质且不容忽视的——他需要他的晚餐。Kay爵士当然给军队里安排了负责餐食的人，但Arthur只想要他的专属仆人，对，他只想要Merlin立即回来，给他煮一顿配料神秘、味道魔幻的晚餐。  
他甚至打好了腹稿：能把正常的兔子肉做出地毯的味道的人不是得到了来自亚特兰蒂斯大陆的神秘力量……就是在山林里跌了个跟头误食了毒蘑菇，对吧？  
而这个时候应该跟在他屁股后面唠唠叨叨找借口「天气太糟升不了火嘛，厨娘又不让我带香料，国王怎么了？国王也得吃土豆！」的Merlin，现在远在山谷的另一头，说不定正在残害Lancelot的胃。  
Arthur当然不会因为这种小事就记恨他的第一骑士。  
“Merlin怎么还不回来！”  
但的确有人适时地喊出了他的心声——Gawaine爵士在离他不远的树下咀嚼马鬃毛，“我饿得前胸贴后背，Kay也不在，Gareth那个小混蛋一定在Camelot的厨房里快活地吃燕麦蛋糕……Merlin让我最着迷的一点就是他能把城堡里的每件事都安排得井井有条，却没有把Audrey的厨艺学到一分一毫！当然我是很公正的，不该在背后说人坏话，但我怀疑Merlin那可怕的味觉一定是被我们德高望重的Gaius给调教出来的……你们吃过他的煮的塞普利斯炖菜没有？”  
典型的Gawaine式的、毫无逻辑但中心思想不离食物的发言。国王同意某些观点，并想走过去和他进行一番数落Merlin的探讨，Percival忽然开口，“我会做饭啊，你要是快饿死了的话，我倒是可以救你。”  
Arthur别过头，实在不想见到他的太阳骑士流露出比见到暗灵还惊恐的表情。  
Leon爵士在他面前抖开羊皮地图，“很奇怪，我们应该已经到了福佑之岛的地界内，照理说前面会有一片平坦的地带，视野也比较辽阔，可以远远望见湖心岛上的教堂，但是现在……”  
他们身周除了深不见底的雾气之外，别无他物。雨停之后，浓雾迅速扩散，连火堆都被厚重地笼罩起来。天幕一下子变得漆黑，黑得如同在饿狼嘴里，刚才还能互相喊话，现在连人脸都辨识不清了——这情况是从什么时候开始的？  
Arthur下意识地探向腰间的佩剑，下令让骑士们警戒：树林里太过安静了，飞禽走兽似乎都受到了驱使一般统统噤声。  
这雾不正常。  
“Gawaine，Percival！”他朝着那个方向吼道，“待在原地，保证你们能看到对方！”  
话音刚落，身边的Leon立即抽出剑，呵斥道，“来者何人？！”  
从雾里传来个深幽的呼气声，紧接着是盔甲碰撞的骚动。  
Arthur也拔出了Excalibur自报家门，“朋友，你最好现身，否则我手上的断钢会认定你是敌人。”  
闻言，一阵嗤笑伴随着沉重的脚步声接近了，浓雾像帘子一般往两边撩起，月光寂静地洒下来——这是个体型异常巨大的骑士，甚至比圆桌第一海拔的Percival还要高大。他全身上下被盔甲包裹得严严实实，脚步笨拙且沉重，手里拎着一把大斧子，斧刃闪烁着令人不安的光芒。尽管光线非常暗，但Arthur能肯定那是绿色的盔甲，因为对方一开口说话就喷出一股难以言喻的苔腥味。  
“你就是永恒之王吗？”绿骑士的头盔下发出一个沉闷的喉音，像是隔着石棺喃喃自语，“原来你那么小只，看起来弱不禁风……”  
Arthur克制地回敬道，“真正的力量不会表现在体格上。”  
“你这么认为，”对方笑了起来，浑身关节撞来撞去，“那你就是觉得我不如看起来强大咯？”  
Arthur翻了个皇家级别的白眼，“至少你的智慧远不如你的体格。”  
“你说什么？！”绿骑士猛地抡起大斧，怒意在空气里弥散，但他很快平静下来，“小东西，你是想激怒我！但我不会上当的。”  
“我并不想与你为敌，我连你是谁都不知道。”为他的神逻辑默哀，Arthur解释得有气无力，“我们只是想去龙岛，碰巧路过这里而已……”  
“那就必须先过我这关！”绿骑士骄傲地把斧子扛到肩上，“我的使命就是守在湖边，杀死擅闯圣地的人。”  
Arthur忍住不指出他并没能阻止撒克逊人的侵袭，而是搬出了湖上夫人的名号，“我们受邀前来龙岛。”  
“我当然知道。”绿骑士说，“无论圆桌骑士还是撒克逊人，只有在公平挑战中胜出的人才能进入圣地。”  
“呵，那倒是我最喜欢的两样东西。”Arthur也挽了挽长剑，插进脚前的泥土里——公平、挑战，非常合他心意的说辞，“说吧，你想怎么挑战？”  
“那你是接受还是拒绝？”  
Leon想要阻止国王，他们连对方什么底细都不知道就这么接受挑战太过草率，但Arthur飞快地回答，“我的人生中从来没有拒绝过挑战。”  
绿骑士沉默了半晌，因小国王的自信和勇敢而沉默，“也许塔列辛自有他的理由……”  
“你说什么？什么意思？”  
“骑士之王，是我在提要求！”绿骑士喝道，挥舞着斧子，把它搁到地上，“小家伙，看到这把斧子了吗？我可以让你用它砍我的头颅一次，但是相同的，你也得让我砍一次。怎样？够公平吧？”  
很公平，也很蠢。比国王和Merlin（大多数时候）不经脑子的玩笑话还蠢——Leon在心里客观地评价，想对绿骑士说「这种愚蠢的伎俩只会让你丢掉性命！Camelot的骑士岂会上……当？！」  
只见Arthur二话不说就上前拔起斧子往对方脑袋上抡了一下子。  
Leon断然加入「想念Merlin」公会。目瞪口呆看着那大脑袋飞出去，像颗包心菜似的滚到树下——然而，奇异（但在此情此景下并不意外）的事发生了：  
绿骑士非但没有倒下，反而追过去把脑袋捡起来重新按到脖子上。阴森的喉音在树林里回响，“我已经完成了我的部分。”  
“我知道。”Arthur肩膀绷紧了，紧紧盯着绿骑士，“我知道轮到我了……”  
“不，Camelot不能没有国王，”Gawaine的身影出现在他们跟前，“如果是公平挑战不能没有我的份，我愿意为Arthur挨一下。”  
Percival用胳膊拦住他，不甘示弱地表示，“你们一再强调公平，难道不应该由体型相当的我来挑战吗？”  
“那这么说来，资历最老的我怎么能被你们抢去机会？”Leon叹着气走上前，“而且我围观了全过程，我最有资格。”  
绿骑士哈哈大笑，“无论你们谁来，结果都是一样的。但接受挑战的只能一人。”  
这个时候，国王把挡在身前的骑士们都拨开，“Vivian邀请的是我，接受你发起的挑战的是我，向你挥出那一斧的也是我，我想不出有什么理由让其他人代替我的位置。”  
他抬手阻断了想要说些什么的骑士们，告诉绿骑士、同时也是在对自己人表态，“如果我必须死在这里，那也是我自己的选择。既然答应了湖上夫人前来龙岛，我就已经决定好承担一切后果。”  
说这番话时，他的面色平静，眼神坚定。让骑士们肃然起敬，感慨自己的国王如此勇敢守信，让人又气又急，简直想把他打晕——如果Merlin在就好了！  
 然而绿骑士似乎陷入了思索，他沉默着迟迟没有动手，仿佛又开始喃喃自语，“如果这个人就是塔列辛的选择，那我也不好背道而驰……看起来所谓的永恒之王的确有他的过人之处，我相信塔列辛。”  
他扛起斧子，宣布他的决定，“那么，永恒之王，我准许你上岛来继续你的那一轮。黎明之时会有你的渡船。”  
骑士们面面相觑，眼看着那巨大的身形慢慢地退入浓雾之中，就如同他出现时那么突然。

tbc


End file.
